Just a Bad Day
by the story of a girl
Summary: What's the reason behind Gillian's bad day? Cal finds out of course and helps her through it. ONESHOT I'm sorry and appreciate the reviews, but I just didn't know where to take it from here!


**Hello! I've written fics before, but this is the first for "Lie to Me"! I just couldn't resist…waiting until the Fall for new episodes is torture. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Pretty sure it's a one shot.**

**Any and all feedback is very much appreciated!!**  
**Thanks! :)  
**

"Here." Cal entered Gillian's office, tossing a bag of potato chips at her.

"Thank you?" Gillian responded, slightly confused. "What'd I do to deserve these…" She added sarcastically.

"You skipped lunch."

"I didn't." She shook her head.

"I love when you lie to me. I find it humorous."

"Glad I can amuse you, Cal." She rolled her eyes, tossing the chips back to him. "I'm not hungry."

"You sick?"

"No, not sick." She sighed, becoming agitated. "Just busy." She was scribbling nonsense all over the papers in front of her.

"You're not that busy." Cal spoke quickly. "What's bothering you, luv?"

"I'm just not hungry today. That's all." Gillian answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Right." Cal turned, heading toward the door. "Well keep the chips." He tossed the bag back at her.

"You usually don't let me off the hook that easily." Gillian spoke softly, looking at her computer screen.

"Guess I'm feeling generous today." Cal lingered in the doorway. He knew Gillian pretty well, and had a feeling that she would continue talking if he just stood there for a bit.

"I'm just having a bad day." She stated simply, looking down at her hands.

Cal closed the door behind him, taking a seat in front of Gillian. "How come?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if the circumstances were different."

"Go on." He encouraged.

"It's um…" She paused. "It's her birthday." She paused. "Sophie, I mean. Sophie's birthday." Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

"She's um…she's two today." She cracked a small smile. "I would have planned a party for her…nothing big." She clarified. "Just close friends and family. You'd be there." She nodded, looking up at Cal for a moment. "Well, I mean. You wouldn't have to be…but we'd invite you…" Gillian knew she was starting to ramble.

"Of course I'd be there."

Gillian smiled sadly. "I'm sure she's having a party anyway."

"I'd imagine she is."

"She's probably got balloons and cake and tons of presents. More than any two year old could ever need." Gillian took a moment. "I bet she's a big talker. Probably making little conversations with everyone."

Cal nodded.

"I wish – " She began, her voice cracking. "I just wish I could picture her. At least have an idea of what she looks like now." A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away.

She rose from her seat, walking over to the window and looking out. "I thought this would get easier." Her voice broke again, and Cal could see from her stance that she was beginning to cry. "I need it to get easier." She stopped speaking then, unsure of what she could possibly say next. She covered her mouth, attempting to muffle the sound of her cries.

Cal approached his co-worker and friend, cautiously placing one hand on her back. "It's terrible, what happened to you. No mother should ever lose her child."

"She was never my child." Gillian responded weakly, her back still turned.

"She was." Cal's tone was serious. "For 57 days she _was_ your daughter."

Cal's words struck Gillian and she suddenly had a hard time containing her emotions. Her tears were coming quickly, and she wrapped her arms tightly around her body, trying to comfort herself.

Cal could see she was having difficulties keeping herself up. He carefully pulled her towards him and was relieved when she didn't resist. He smoothed her hair, holding her close – but not too close. He knew how she felt about boundaries.

"It'll be alright." He whispered.

"It won't." She answered softly, pushing back from Cal. She attempted to wipe her tears, feeling somewhat self-conscious that he was seeing her in such a vulnerable state. "I'm alone, Cal." She shrugged. "Sometimes it feels like this job is all I have." Although her tears had slowed, she was still fighting to get her words out.

Cal looked into her eyes and could see that she was telling the truth. "You're not alone, Gill." he said sternly. "I can't bring Sophie back, and I can't change what happened with you and Alec." He put a hand on her shoulder again. "But as long as I'm here, you won't be alone." He paused. "And I'm not going anywhere."

She looked deeply into his eyes, studying him for a moment.

"What, you think I'm lying?" He teased.

"No, you aren't." She answered, smiling softly. "Thank you."

"Sure." The two simply looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

"I'll be okay." Gillian stated.

"There's the optimist." Cal smiled. "Can't have you turning into a pessimist too. I need your positive although sometimes utterly ridiculous attitude to balance out my negativity."

She laughed, combing a few fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Don't apologize." He shook his head. "Look, why don't you come over for dinner tonight? It's been a while since Emily's seen you, she'd probably like it." He made sure say that Emily would be present before Gillian got the wrong idea. "Plus, you've got to eat at some point."

"You sure?"

"It's just dinner, luv."

"Right. Just dinner." She smiled gently. "I'd like that."


End file.
